Taking the Heat
by MissMeha611
Summary: Danny Phantom must save the crush of his life and his best friend from two of his enemies teaming up. But after he saves them, will Danny and Sam's relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where are they?" Danny said franticly as he flew through the air. Usually he enjoyed flying, but just half an hour ago, two girls he knew had been kidnapped. He had trouble thinking as he flew through the crisp, fall air. The sky was in layers of beautiful warm colors. Red, pink, orange, then yellow. If Sam were here…

Sam! He was so worried about her. The colors of the sky were colors that she hated. But, as a Goth, she never wore bright colors. Usually she wore black or purple. Her personality is the exact opposite of the other girl who got kidnapped. Paulina. They really don't like each other. While Sam is intelligent, Paulina is… not. Paulina is popular while Sam is… not. Complete opposites. But Sam is one of his best friends and Paulina is the hottest girl in school… plus he has a major crush on her.

_Stop worrying! Think now, worry later… I guess. _He thought to himself. _Nocturne and Magma… where would their hideout be…? _

_Oh duh! _ He thought as he flew past the only volcano near Amity Park. He sped up as he got closer to the mountain.

"HEEEEELP!" Danny heard Sam and Paulina simultaneously scream.

" Sam? Paulina? Where are you?" Danny yelled back.

" Down here!" Sam yelled.

" Omigosh! Danny Phantom knows my name!" Paulina squealed excitedly. Danny could almost hear Sam roll her eyes. Only Sam and Tucker knew that Danny Fenton was actually Danny Phantom.

Danny flew downward into the depths of the volcano, searching for the two teenagers. He found them dangling from a rock that was about ten feet from the deadly lava.

" Danny! You came!" Sam said excitedly.

"Well of course. You are my best friend. And Paulina is…" As Danny said "Paulina" Sam's grateful smile turned into a sad frown.

Danny flew right next to Sam and reached for the cuffs that were holding her to the rock. When he touched the cuffs, ghost-deflecting energy shocked him.

"Great. Anti-ghost cuffs. Now how will I get you guys out of here?" Danny asked himself.

" Let me answer that. YOU WON'T!" A booming voice shouted from below. All of a sudden, a big mound of lava came up. It twisted and turned until it found a human-like form with a face.

" Magma! Why did you capture them? Let them go!" Danny screamed and rushed forward.

" I don't think so, boy." Another voice came from behind him. He turned to see the large ghostly shadow form. The ghost body sparkled like stars in the night sky.

"Nocturne! What are you doing here?" Danny said as the two enemies came around next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" We are teaming up. We both have a common interest: Defeating you. The ghost kid. Danny Phantom. Or should I say Danny Fe-" Nocturne said in his strangely calm voice.

"Why did you kidnap them? Why didn't you just kidnap me?" Danny interrupted, totally clueless as to why they would take the crush of his life and his best friend.

"Because, child," Magma said, an evil grin on his face. " We wanted to make the game a little more interesting."

" And I knew you would come to save the Goth girl you dream about, but you seem to like the other girl too, so why not take them both?" Nocturne sneered as he turned to the girls dangling on the rock. He flicked at Sam, which made her swing dangerously on the rock.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Danny shouted as he flew forward. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Danny hit him with his bright green ghost ray. Nocturne flew backwards, crashing into the mountain. Big, sharp rocks started falling downwards, one about to hit Paulina.

"PAULINA! WATCH OUT!" Danny screamed as he flew over to her and turned her intangible.

She opened her eyes and saw him. " Wow, you saved my life!" Paulina smiled, obviously trying to flirt. Danny grinned at her, looking into her eyes.

"Ahem. Heeellloooooh? Dangling from a rock over here, bad guy right next to me!" Sam's voice interrupted their little moment.

"Huh? Oh yeah… right."

"So you see why this is the best place to bring you to. If you fight hard, the mountain crumbles and crushes your little friends." Magma's voice rang out. Danny turned and flew up toward him, and opened his mouth really wide, about to use his sonic scream on him.

"No, no, no. You don't want the mountain to come down. Did you even listen to what I just said? I swear you are so clueless sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Paulina Phantom. Sounds perfect to me!" Paulina chirped, unaware of the situation at hand. Sam glared at her.

"So now we have you beaten. Give up, or your friends take a dive." Magma spit out hatefully, his hand on a clicker that matched the pattern of the handcuffs.

"Okay, I give up." Danny said as he put his hands up in the air. Nocturne rushed forward, twirling his hands in an intricate way, about to put him to sleep.

" Danny, NO!" Sam cried with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't I get at least a phone call to my family?" Danny asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"That's for jail, punk." Magma said, nodding at Nocturne.

"Well that's just too bad!" Danny shouted. He took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Nocturne right into it.

"You'll regret this. Let your friends DIE!" Magma yelled as he clicked the button that released the cuffs from the rock. Danny quickly sucked him into the thermos.

"NO!" Danny shouted and flew as fast as he could towards the two girls plummeting to their death.

**CLIFFHANGERS! Gotta love 'em :) So yeah. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...**

**Oh and Magma is my own character.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam's P.O.V

I felt the _click_ of the handcuff's letting me go. The cuffs were still connected to the rock, so I grabbed a hold of them to prevent from falling. I looked over at Paulina who was doing the same thing except she was screaming the whole time. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I needed to focus.

"Sam! Paulina! NO!" Danny shouted as the handcuffs gave away and I fell towards the deadly lava.

That's when I started to scream.

I saw my life flash before my eyes. I thought that never really happens, even when people say that in books or movies.

I saw my mom and dad waving goodbye to me. Even though they were really irritating sometimes, especially when they tried to convert me from Goth to preppy. But I loved them so much.

I saw my grandmother, smiling at me. The smile reached her eyes, warm and gentle.

I saw everybody that was in my life up to this point. People I loved and hated. I saw all my memories with them.

Then I saw the special memories with the person I cared about the most.

Danny.

All of our awkward moments, our ghost fights, our fake-out make-outs. Everything.

I saw all this in the five seconds I'd been falling. I didn't even notice that Paulina was falling next to me, but about half a foot above me.

I turn and look into the red and orange sea. _This is it. The end_ I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes.

" NO!" Danny shouted as he caught me. I opened my eyes and stared at those familiar bright green eyes.

"Danny… I-" I started to say. He interrupted me.

"Hang on. I got to get Paulina." He set me on a very large, flat rock in the middle of the lava lake. I looked around to see if there was anyway for a human to get out. A tunnel with a bright light caught my eye, and a metal roped bridge led to it. So this rock was an island.

Then I saw Danny carry Paulina over to the opposite side of the rock, about 7 feet away. After he set her down, he came over to me.

"Well that was a close one," He said to me, a tiny smile on his face.

" Yep… Super close one." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I looked down at my black combat boots.

"Listen… Danny, there's something I need to say…" I started to say as I looked up. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I-" When I was about to pour my heart out to him, Paulina came at him from the side and glomped him. (Glomp=Tackle Hug)

"This is a little thank you for saving me!" Paulina smiled dangerously and kissed him on the mouth.

The sight was awful. But what was even worse was that Danny caught her face in his hands and kissed her right back.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut, slapped in the face, and kicked in the shin all at once. I was about to show him my heart and he grabbed it and ripped it into pieces. I thought I was going to double over in pain.

But then I thought about how he had dreamed of Paulina liking him for so long. Who would I be to ruin his happiness? He'd hate me for that.

I mulled this over in my head while they continued to make out.

I finally decided it was best to leave and let him have his happiness before I went over and slapped him.

I ran quickly over to the metal bridge. It was rusted and old, but it was an escape. I tried to run over it quickly but it broke.

So I fell to my death for the 2nd time that day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...blah blah blah.**

**So please review! Thanks ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam's P.O.V

Wow. I really can't catch a break today, can I? I mean, first I get kidnapped, then I fall to my death, get saved by the love of my life, he rips out my heart, then I fall to my death AGAIN! _Fail. Epic fail, Sam. _I thought to myself.

I faced the lava and closed my eyes; ready this time to meet my death. I mean, I fell the first time and I was saved. If I fall a second time, the universe either wants me dead, or it's trying to tell me something.

Just as I was about to submerge into a boiling orange sea, two arms caught me and turned me around. I stared into neon green. I blinked and put my arms around Danny's neck, the fear and shock now catching up with me.

He put me down on the rock island.

"What the-! Sam what were you thinking?" I thought about that.

_Well, I was thinking of escaping the pain you cause me._

"I was thinking that I could leave through the bridge that collapsed when I ran over it."

"Okay. Fine. But just stay put a little bit longer, okay? Then we will leave." He ran back over to Paulina. As I watched I saw him mouth _sorry _and _she_ and _crazy_. Tears welled in my eyes.

_Whoa. Sam, really? You're going to cry about this? It's your fault! You never made a move on him. You shouldn't blame him._

I needed to get out. Right now. They were making out again. Even if I didn't watch, I'd be thinking about it.

I looked sadly at the collapsed bridge. Then I looked above it. There were metal wires hanging above. The first one started a foot away from the giant rock island. That one was the longest and they got smaller the closer you got to the exit.

I walked right in front of the first wire. Taking a deep breath, I jumped at the first wire.

I caught the wire easily. I went to the next one, then the next, and the next… Soon enough I was at the last one.

"SAM!" A familiar voice cried, and in the surprise I let go of the wire and fell. Of course he caught me and flew me back to the rock.

"What did I tell you about waiting! This is no time to play on the monkey bars!" Danny whispered crossly.

"Why does this loser seem to know you so well?" Paulina asked, raising her eyebrows at Danny and glaring at me. Danny shot me a pleading look. I was half tempted to say nothing, but I gave in.

"Well… I… I mean… uh…." I racked my brain for something to say, something that made sense. Then the thought hit me, but I wished I could unthink it. Of course it was the only thing I could think of that made sense.

"I have a crush on him. Like you do. Heheh… so when he is around I… uh… follow him…?" I explained, extremely nervous. Not that she wouldn't believe it, but that Danny would see through it. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at Paulina, hoping that she believed it.

" Ohhhhh. Of course! That's why you are always around him when he is fighting a ghost." Paulina smiled at Danny. He looked relieved. She cast me a deadly look. I threw one right back, but better. She looked a little frightened, but she smiled. She grabbed Danny and pulled him to her lips.

Crap. She'd always win at that. Oh well. I went towards the metal wires and started making my way across. I just wanted to leave!

When I made it to the third wire, I felt like some arms around my waist, pulling me back. I turned around and saw Danny pulling me back. I glared at him.

"Geez, Sam. I finally get to make out with Paulina, and your totally ruining it by throwing your self at danger!" He said, glaring right back.

"Oh I am _sooooooooo_ sorry. I'll just step into the other room. Oh wait, I CAN'T!" I spit in his face. I wanted nothing more to be out of this hellhole.

"Fine! Here!" He pulled forcefully and I let go of the wire. He flew me over to the exit and dropped me off on the ledge.

"Happy now? So don't throw yourself at danger or do anything retarded! 'Kay?" Danny said, looking genuinely angry. I thought about what that meant. I clutched my stomach. A hole of pain was growing inside me. Then I glared at him.

" You know, maybe you should have just let me fall. It would have been much easier for you, I'm sure." I turned and ran up the path. I sprinted down the spiraling mountain, not looking back. I wanted to see if he was following me, but I kept running. The tears finally came streaming down my face. I hoped he didn't follow me. Why should he care? I don't really matter anymore.

When I got to the street, I called a cab to pick me up. It took about 10 minutes for the cab to get to where I was.

The cab smelled like smoke and hamburgers. Gross. And that's not just because I don't eat meat, but… ew. I leaned my head against the window while I told him my address. As I looked out the window, rain started to fall. You wonder why stuff like this happens. It just seems too convenient. I think the universe is trying to tell me something.

I thought about the events of today as the cab guy drove. I thought about my feelings for Danny. I thought about Danny and Paulina together.

I mulled everything over as I got out of the cab, paid the driver and went inside. I checked the time. It was 4:30. Way after school. I went upstairs and sat on my bed. Still deep in my thoughts, I stared at the ceiling.

About an hour later, I finally came to my conclusion and solution. If Danny and Paulina wanted to be together, fine. Great. I'll be happy for them.

"I'll just give you hell." I said aloud, smiling to myself.

**Here it is! This is probably one of my favorite chapters. I mean this was the scenario I imagined and this is what inspired the whole story! Anyways, I don't know if you can tell, but my inspiration for chapter 5 will be "Gives you Hell" by AAR. I love that song and when I heard it, I knew what happened next in my story. Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**But please Review! I love hearing feedback! Good or bad! Thanks ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam's P.O.V

The next day, I walked down the Casper High hallway feeling more confident than ever. Why? I had gone through a complete transformation last night. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared. Even the meathead Dash Baxter stared.

I understand their shock. Looking at myself in the mirror this morning, I looked like a totally different person.

When I'd thought of my solution… I had nowhere to start. I didn't know fashion or… anything other than the colors black and purple. So I called a personal stylist and makeup artist to help me out. They were both wonderful with helping. I told them my problem and what I wanted, and they totally complied. From the looks on their faces, they totally knew what I was going through.

So today I was wearing a one shoulder red blouse with a rose on the one shoulder, black skinny jeans (well at least some things wouldn't change), and black heels with roses on them. Instead of my purple spider backpack I had a matching black and red Coach bag. I had hair extensions put in, so the shiny black hair was wavy and ended at the small of my back. My makeup artist, Sasha, went with a Smokey eye look with red lipstick.

So I strut down the hall, feeling the awed stares on my back. Dash rushed over to me.

"Hey babe. Have we ever met? You look familiar…" He smiled a dopey smile and looked at me.

"Well, never formally. Hi, I'm Sam Manson." I put my hand out for him to shake.

"The Goth chick? No way…" He paused. "Are you for real? Well, Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you. We'll have to get to know each other sometime." He wiggled his eyebrows, took my hand and kissed it. He turned to leave, but as he turned he tripped over his own shoe.

I smirked and giggle while rushing to find my two… or maybe one best friend(s). I spotted them at Danny's locker. I silently walked up. Tucker gaped at me when he saw me. Danny's head was in his locker, so he couldn't see me. I put my finger to my lips to silence him so I could hear what Danny was saying. He didn't know that this was revenge.

"… And she kissed me, Tuck! It was a full on make out. I mean, no tongue or anything but a little longer and it would have been something. It was… amazing!" Danny said, trying to find a book or something. I grimaced.

"Uhhhh… dude…?" Tucker said. Danny ignored him.

"It would have been better if Sam hadn't interrupted, like, three times. I sometimes wonder what's wrong with her, ya know? Then Paulina asked how we knew each other, so Sam had to lie and say she had a crush on me! Hah! Genius, right?"

"Yeah I thought it was. It involved some quick thinking, which is a skill you don't have," I interrupted, smiling devilishly.

Danny jumped when he heard my voice and turned around.

His expression when he saw me was priceless. I wish I had a camera. He gaped like Tucker, his mouth hung open. This whole makeover was for him. Well, it was just showing what he could never have.

"Better close up before ya swallow a fly." I told him, batting my eyelashes.

"Whoa… Sam, what happened…? You look…" He was at a loss for words. I giggled.

"I was ready for a change. I mean Goth is just so… last year."

"Seriously Sam, what brought this on?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted a new look. Do you like it?" I posed for him at all angles.

"Well…erm, yeah. You look… Honestly Sam you look beautiful." He grinned. I liked when he smiled at me like that. He doesn't do that very often.

"Thanks. I gotta go to class. See ya." I turned and strut down the hallway. I smiled. The trap was set.

**LOL. Sam is an evil genius :) I got really excited in the middle of this chapter because I figured out that this story is going to have an interesting twist starting in chapter 6!**

**Please review! I'll update sooner if ya do. ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam's P.O.V

The day couldn't get better. Every boy in school was drooling over me! Me, Sam Manson the Goth geek. But the best part was that Danny was drooling too. He was nervous when he talked to me. He never mentioned Paulina once during lunch. Revenge was so sweet. And really itchy. Ugh I HATE these stupid clothes. Well, accept the jeans. Tomorrow I'm thinking I'll go more Goth Chic rather than totally change my look.

The rest of lunch went smoothly. But halfway through Danny finally got a grip on reality and stopped drooling. The bell rang for class and I headed into the hallway by myself. Danny jogged up to me before I made it out of the cafeteria.

"Okay. There is something I need to ask you, Sam." Danny said as we were about to head to 5th period.

"Yes?" I batted my eyelashes.

"What do you think about me telling Paulina the secret?" He asked quietly.

It took me a minute to think about what he had just asked and what he implied. Gosh darn it! This boy makes me crazy! Why does he do that? Gah! He so isn't worth this. Okay, maybe he is. Man, my life is turning into a dopey love song. He was looking at me questioningly. I had to answer or he'd think something's up.

"Oh. Well if you really care about her that much and really think you can trust her, then go ahead." I cannot believe I just said that. Nobody could trust a shallow witch. Well, accept him it seems.

He smiled. "Thanks Sam. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have such a great friend." He ran off to Spanish class. I watched him run off, replaying the conversation in my head. All this was not worth it for him.

Sigh. I went to my locker and opened the door. I had a mirror and I looked at myself. My makeup was still perfect. I looked down at my gorgeous clothes. Still perfect.

But perfect wasn't me.

What have I done with myself? I changed my image for my best friend who I have a crush on, and that didn't change anything. Even if he had dumped Paulina, would I really feel better? He would only notice me just because of the clothes and the makeup. I couldn't believe I turned shallow. I looked through my locker and found a change of clothes that looked more like me. My black tank with a green design in the middle, my black plaid skirt and my old combat boots. I shut my locker and went into the bathroom to change.

I felt instantly better about what I'd done after changing back into Goth mode. I looked into the bathroom mirror and washed off all my makeup. I reached into my purse and got out my old makeup and put it on my face. I smiled when I was back to my normal self.

I looked at my watch. Late to French. Oh well, Madame won't mind. I'm her best student.

I stared at myself in the mirror, thinking about this week's events. I'm an idiot. I should've told Danny how I felt a long time ago. Now I have to sit and watch while he dates other girls. I wonder if I'll ever find another guy. _Je suis triste._

Oh crap crap crap! Still late for French!

I rush out of bathroom and run down the empty hallway. As I turn the corner, I collide with something. I fall to the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see where the deep voice was coming from.

My eyes met deep blue.

"Uh… no problem…" I say, a little swooned from falling. He reaches out a smooth tanned hand. I take it and he helps me up. I looked at him.

He was… a hottie. He had angular facial features, along with a perfect smile and gorgeous aqua blue eyes. He had dark brown hair that was spiked up. His body was nice and toned, and even though a black t-shirt covered them, you could tell he had a 6 pack. Maybe even an 8 pack.

"Hey. I'm Andrew. And you are…?" His smooth voice asked.

"Sam. Sam Manson. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I switched schools. I miss my old friends but…" He shrugged, "It's nice to make new friends. What class are you heading toward, beautiful?"

"Uh… I was just going to French."

"That's my next class too! We'd better get going. We are already late." He smiled and I almost melted in my combat boots. I walked next to him, talking the whole way.

We talked for just about the rest of the day. I didn't see Danny or Tucker at all after lunch, so I let Andrew walk me home.

After he dropped me off, I floated up the steps and inside. I grabbed a banana and headed toward my iMac to do my homework. But 5 minutes in I was thinking of Andrew.

He was just so nice and down to earth! He did eat meat, but I could get over that. I'd gotten over that with Danny, right?

But the best part was he like me for me. I didn't have to change my look or anything for him.

But what about Danny? I still loved him. Did I love Andrew? I shook my head, trying to clear it. I needed a distraction right now.

I headed over to the T.V in the living room and plopped down on the leather couch. I flipped on the T.V and turned to the news.

"_… Recent ghost attack from a new ghost in town. He attacked an apartment complex on 5__th__ avenue. The building caught on fire. All but 3 people, a couple and a baby made it out alive._

I couldn't believe what I'd heard. Much less what I just saw.

The picture of the ghost attacker was the spitting image of Andrew.

**Hehe I love the twist in the story. But yeah. Thanks for all who reviewed! Keep going, it helps me write more!**

**And I don't own Danny Phantom... yes Andrew is my own character... blah blah blah.**

**Also, I never realized that music can really inspire you.**

**Thanks for reading! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam's P.O.V

"Sam, honey, you're going to be late for school!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I looked in my full-length mirror. My normal Goth clothes were on. It was strange, because I don't remember getting up or getting dressed…

Anyways, I rushed downstairs.

"Bye mom. See ya tonight!" I said as I walked out the door.

"Wait! Honey, aren't you going to take your rhinoceros? He's out back."

Um. Okay. That's not weird…. But I went out back to see what she was talking about. There it was, a giant, smelly, grey rhino staring at me in the face. I decided to take it to school. I mean, a rhino? That is awesome, and Danny would get a kick out of it.

I rode the animal to school and gave it an apple as I went inside. I hoped it could find it's way back to my house. I made my way into the school, expecting the loud and busy hallway to greet me.

The school changed overnight. It looked… brighter. Ugh. Probably another pep rally or something dumb like that. That's what I figured because there were signs all over the school pointing to the gym.

The hallways were empty so I ran there as fast as I could. When I got there, everyone was in a chair, either dressed in a tux or dress. I looked down at my casual attire. Why didn't I get the memo?

I walked around the gym. No one looked up. They were all looking ahead. I saw Danny up on the stage so I ran up to him.

"Hey Danny, what's going on? Why is everyone here and dressed formally?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's our wedding's, silly! It was your idea, remember? There is your soon-to-be husband!" He pointed over to a dark corner. Suddenly Andrew stepped out and gave me an adorable half smile. I walked over to him, not even calculating the words Danny had just said.

"Hey. Nice tux." I gave him my best smile.

"Thanks. Nice dress." He winked at me.

"But I'm not wearing a-" I looked down. Somehow, I was in a gorgeous white gown.

"How th-… Andrew, what is going on?"

" Our wedding, of course. Come on, we'll go when it's our turn. Let's sit down up front." He pointed to 2 empty chairs up front. I followed him to sit down.

"Andrew, I still don't get-"

"Shhhh!" He shushed me, pointing on stage.

Paulina was standing next to Danny. I didn't like the way they were looking at each other. They were standing across each other while a priest was… reading their wedding vows!

"Do you, Danny, take Paulina to be your wife?" He asked, looking at Danny expectantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and sat up in my bed.

**Yoyoyo! Sorry but I had to make a random filler. Haha. Don't ask about the rhino thing 'cuz I honestly dunno.**

**Anyways, please review! xD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Danny's P.O.V

I couldn't sit still. I couldn't breathe. After school I was going to tell Paulina my secret.

I just had to. I couldn't date here as Danny Phantom. She needed to accept both parts of my life.

I knew she would. Paulina is just so nice and caring. Plus she is hot!

As I figured out how I would tell her, Mr. Lancer slammed a book down on my desk.

"So, Mr. Fenton? What is the answer?" Mr. Lancer leaned in. Oh crap. What class am I in again?

"Um… The Hobbit?" I guessed. I think that was the book we were reading. He sighed.

"Incorrect, as usual. Miss Manson, perhaps you can enlighten us on the two feuding families in _Romeo and Juliet_?"

I turned around to see Sam glaring at me, like she was trying to put daggers in my back with her eyes.

"The Montague's and the Capulet's." Sam said in an irritating tone. What was she so angry about? Then I noticed she was back in her regular clothes. Why? Girls are weird.

I thought back on today's events. Today when Sam walked into school she was… stunning. I felt myself drooling. I had felt so stupid around her and it was just because of an outfit change.

I'd thought about asking her out, but not because of the outfit change. I was going to ask her out because I think I like her. I _like_ her. But I shook off those feelings. She could never feel that way about me. I'd just go for Paulina. She might be easier. She's already in love with me.

Well, in love with half of me. Besides, Sam said it was a good idea for me to tell Paulina. If Sam had feelings for me, she would have said something, right?

When the bell rang shrilly, I jumped because I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts. Finally. This is it.

After grabbing my backpack from my locker, I dashed outside and behind the school, where no one could see me.

"Going ghost!" I said, and suddenly I was Danny Phantom. I flew around the side of the building to find Paulina. I spotted her by the big tree out front, listening to a CD, probably Dumpty Humpty.

"Paulina!" I yelled as I flew down to here.

"Danny Phantom! OMG what are you doing here?" She said in her adorable accent.

"I… I have something to show you. Mind if I fly someplace a little private?"

She cocked an eyebrow. I did not want to know what she thought that meant, but she nodded. I took her in my arms and flew.

We were halfway across town when I spotted an abandoned warehouse, so I turned us intangible and went inside. I put her down.

"What are we doing here? This place is icky." I studied her for a second. She looked like an A-list. Someone… I didn't know I could trust. I was about to back out, but then she smiled at me. It was a smile I couldn't resist. If I backed out, I'd look like an idiot.

"Paulina? I need to tell you something. Something very important. But you have got to keep it a secret, ok?"

"Sure, what is it?" She batted her eyelashes. She was so adorable!

"This," I said as I changed back into Danny Fenton. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Danny… but… you… how… what?" She stuttered.

"I'm Danny Phantom. Me, Danny Fenton the dork. It's been me the whole time. I understand if you think it's weird and don't want to hang anymore, but if you could still keep it a secret…?"

"How could I think that is not cool? That's awesome!" She grinned. Thank you! I'm so in!

"So… are we sort of… dating now?" I asked, my face flushing red. What a dumb question.

"Does this answer your question?" She leaned in and pecked me on the lips.

"Yeah that pretty much covers it." I smiled a dopey smile.

"So... what do you want t-" Paulina was interrupted by blaring sirens coming from a fire truck. We ran to a broken window and looked outside. Two fire trucks and three ambulance's were heading south.

"Sorry Paulina, I have to go see what's wrong." I picked her up as I went ghost and flew us out of here. I set her on the sidewalk in front of the building.

"Go home, ok? Go as fast as you can." I don't know what made me say that, but I felt that she was in danger.

"Ok. But you have to make it up to me later, Danny." She winked and started to run towards her house.

After she was gone I flew after the fire truck. I didn't need to follow for long, because up ahead I saw the disaster.

Orange and red flames were erupting from the apartment building on 5th avenue. Sharp screams filled the air. I flew inside, turning intangible so the flames wouldn't affect me. I saved at least a dozen people. I hoped that was all.

"WHERE ARE THE SIMMONS AND THERE NEW BABY?" Someone cried. Oh no.

I flew back inside the collapsing building. I spotted a binki, but nothing more. The building crashed in on itself just as I got out.

"I couldn't find them! I am so sorry!" I called to the people who were sobbing with grief.

"Aw. It's so sad. Young love DIES!" A booming voice called as my ghost sense went off. I turned as something punched me in the face and I fell down towards the street. I opened my eyes to see who it was.

A new ghost was staring at me in the face. He looked about my age, but taller, and had skin like mine, which is unusual because I thought I was the only halfa… anyways; he had white hair and glowing red eyes. As I watched, his muscles on his arms grew bigger. He smirked.

"Finally, more power!" the ghost said, turning away from me.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Don't you see? I was here doing this!" He gestured towards the flames that firefighters were desperately trying to put out.

"But why would you do that? And you didn't answer both of my questions!" I yelled, shooting him with my green laser. He dodged it.

"Tsk tsk tsk. It wouldn't be a fun game if I told you all about the players. I got to go. See you around, kid." He turned after shooting me with a pink beam. It stung me on the arm and I crumpled to the ground in pain. It had an after shock that made my arm sore.

"But I'm the same age as you!" Was my witty response, but he was already gone.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, The Hobbit, Romeo and Juliet... blah.**

**So what did you think? I felt like we should see what happened that day from Danny's point of view.  
**

**I don't get why he thinks about Paulina like that... ugh.**

**Yeah this probably should have been chapter 7, but it got mixed up, so SORRY! :P  
**

**Hehe. Anyways, please review! Thanks y'all! :D**

**Edit:**

**Hey peeps. Wassup? So it might be a while until I update this story because I'm going to write it through the end until I post more of it up. I want to be happy with everything. But thanks for sticking with me, haha!**

**So did you guys like the Airplanes song fic I did? Let me know, 'cuz I could do a sequel. Oh and tell me if ya have any ideas for this story. If ya do then just leave a review. But thanks, y'all. :D  
**


End file.
